


You will find your hand down hurts to love

by Dean_owns_my_wings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_owns_my_wings/pseuds/Dean_owns_my_wings
Summary: A quick reunion between harry and zayn.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 16





	You will find your hand down hurts to love

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Wattpad.

It didn't have to be like that, they both knew. 

Zayn knew that harry has done all he could to not end up here, like this.

But it's like a self-fulfilling prophesy that's bound to happen, like an impetuous, immediate, pouring rain after a booming thunder.

It's just meant to be.

Feeling the shape of Harry's neck between his hand. tenderly, Tightening his grip around the delicate neck, just to feel a little bit—more alive. 

Their eyes were locked into each other’s, two emeralds, against his two ambers.

They've been always the opposite of eachother, Harry was light, everything about him was so bright. 

From his golden brown hair, to his heart melting smile, and his green eyes that are like—life.

Harry was life.

He fucking shined against zayn's dim presence.

Zayn could swear that Harry is an angel, only if he can believe.

But he does believe in something greater, more real—Every time he feels the pulsing vein on the side of Harry's neck against his-not-so gentle hands, it gets more and more real, like a revelation that became reality.

Zayn believes. 

And it's real real real—

Zayn gets hard.

Harry's eyes widened, he felt zayn's hard against his own crotch. 

They're on a bed, in a hotel room that harry was staying in. He was on top of harry, hands still squeezing his neck.

Zayn knows what Harry must be thinking, that he has no right to be here, after four years of leaving the band—leaving him.

He doesn't have the right to know where he's; when he never bothered to find him before, Or the right to violet his body like this. But no matter how much they were apart, they belonged to each other.

"Zayn—" he shuts harry with a kiss, not wanting to talk, they were never good at that type of thing anyways.

But harry just doesn't understand, its like a divine force that can't keep them apart, zayn feels it, the prophesy must be fulfilled, like his growing desire to take harry just right there and now.

He feels it feels it feels feel—

Zayn cums.

Just like that, without touching him any further, both were still having their clothes on.

Maybe the kiss did it, or the thrill of having harry powerless underneath. maybe it was merely just because of—having harry. Zayn missed him, he admits to himself.

There was no help to it anyways, not when Harry's so beautifully awed under him, harry the energetic and confident, charming like a magnet you can't help but be drawn to his way, and zayn is already gone, too far gone.

Seeing him frightened like that, only zayn gets to see this side of him. 

Not the press, not the fans, no one in the world can have this harry—he was his own alone.

And he relishes that.


End file.
